


A Snake in Spider's clothing

by SlytherclawPrincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawPrincess/pseuds/SlytherclawPrincess
Summary: Just Loki fighting and winning like the BAMF they are





	A Snake in Spider's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm back with more self-indulgent Loki for you guys. Just an idea I had but I hope you like it

They were all just sitting in the common room, debating on something what to eat.

 

“THAI.” Said Bruce.

 

“PIZZA.” Said Clint from the vents.

 

They went back and forth about it for a few minutes while Loki sat on the couch reading. Then the alarm went off.

 

“We can get back to this convo after we handle this.” Tony says before asking JARVIS what’s happening.

 

“It appears that an alien race called the Courga have appeared on the Empire State Building. From what I have gathered they are susceptible to bullets. However, there seems to be hundreds already here and more coming.”

 

Tony cursed under his breath, already asking JARVIS for a suit. While everyone got ready, Loki remembered that they couldn't use their armor. It was broken and dirty from last week's mission with the doombots. They couldn't go out in just nothing, they had a reputation to uphold. An idea struck. 

 

“Nat, I'm going to need your help.”

 

Nat gave them a look and nodded for them to follow her. When the two emerged, they joined the team on the jet. Everyone on board was so busy they didn’t even notice what Loki was wearing. When the plane was overhead, Loki, Cap, and Tony got out of the jet. Tony flew off and Cap dropped onto a few Courga. Loki gathered his seidr, knowing this was going to be an exhausting fight. 

 

Cap started with whatever was close, his shield crushing them and throwing them haphazardly. Nat and Clint went to evacuate everyone as soon as possible. Loki levitated themselves to get a good aim and launched into the attack. Instead of going with the traditional knives and daggers, they sent with guns they had borrowed from Nat(magically modified of course). Rather than bullets, the gun went disintegration spells to wipe out hundreds of foes at once. 

 

At first, when Tony saw them in the air, he thought Loki was working with the Courga. He was hardly at fault, for Loki was a few inches taller with longer hair in a tight braid draped behind them. They were also wearing one of Nat’s bodysuits and guns, so Loki did look a bit different. Upon further inspection, however, he saw the emerald eyes always filled with mischief and the charming (if not insane)smile and knew who it was. Tony had seen Loki in battle many times before, but this was a different level. Green bullets were mixed with traditional bullets and foes were falling left and right, some from magic, some from shots with deadly accuracy. You could say what you wanted about Loki, but you can’t say they are anything short of magnificent. In power or beauty. 

 

While Clint, Cap, Tony, and Nat handled the swarm, Loki was working on closing the portal and Thor was keeping the Courga from distracting the mage from their work. Slowly but surely, the portal in the sky became smaller. Then Loki heard a scream from next to them and turned quick enough to see Thor attacked by one hundred Courga at one, knocking him over instantly. Loki let out a ferocious growl and shot the largest of the Courga in the head, the spell killing all with a duplicate shot in the same place. This set off a chain reaction of the Courga all turning and attacking Loki at once. Loki started shaking, gradually turning blue, until they let out a loud scream into the sky stunning all around. A beam of blue and green  light shot into the sky and, with a blinding light, all Courga were eliminated at once, dropping to the ground and disintegrating. Then the lights separated and the green light enveloped the city, repairing the physical damage. Then the blue light shot to the portal and a stitch of blue sewed the rip shut. All of the Avengers gathered around Loki, calling out to them, watching them stagger toward them and fall, only to be caught by Thor. 

 

“It's fine, Loki is just exhausted,” Thor explained out of breath, “A rest and some food will do them fine.”

 

Thor carries Loki onto the jet followed by the others and they flew back to the tower. Once on the jet, Clint had to ask about the suit. Nat just smiled, proud (if not envious) of how well Loki did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest work I will ever write unless that Loki & Warriors Three & Sif work I have ever gets finished. But's that's it, hope you liked it. Later


End file.
